


Dominato dalla passione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Un morso per amore [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Ten Years Later, vampire
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il 'particolare' rapporto sensei-allievo di Kyoya e Dino del futuro.





	Dominato dalla passione

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt dell’11° P0rnfest!:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Dino Cavallone/Kyoya Hibari Tyl!Dino e Hibari adolescente. A Dino ci sono voluti dieci anni per trovare il modo di domare Kyoya.

Dominato dalla passione

Kyoya era intento a fumare la pipa, nuvolette di fumo si alzavano sopra la sua testa. Era accomodato sul pavimento di legno del tempio e guardava il fumo che si alzava dagli incensieri.

La porta scorrevole si aprì con un fruscio, Dino fece capolino con un sorriso dolce.

"' _Yo_ , Kyoya" salutò, con accento italiano.

Kyoya abbassò la pipa e lo guardò in viso.

Dino avanzò, la frusta al suo fianco ondeggiava sbattendogli contro la gamba.

"Non ti alleni, oggi?" chiese.

"Accomodati" disse Kyoya con tono affettato, indicando il pavimento accanto a sé.

Dino lo raggiunse e si sedette sulle ginocchia di fronte a lui, continuando a sorridere.

"Chi avrebbe mai detto che ti avrei visto così calmo e controllato, un giorno".

"Merito del tuo allenamento" disse atono Hibari.

Dino si alzò in piedi, tolse il lungo cappotto lasciandolo cadere in terra e lo indicò a Kyoya.

"Allora dovremmo continuare a farlo, il tuo carattere è molto migliorato".

Kyoya gli sorrise, piegando le labbra sottili.

"Preferisco il rapporto che abbiamo adesso. Mi fa stare bene, persino ora che ho perso il mio cielo" sussurrò.

Dino lo raggiunse, si mise in ginocchio e avvicinò il viso a quello del ragazzo.

"Ho imparato con te che una dura disciplina e modi bruti sono l'unico modo per domare chi non sa come comportarsi. Mi hai insegnato come essere un tutor" sussurro.

Kyoya gli accarezzò il viso e ghignò.

"Ed io che quando non ci si aspetta di essere morsi a morte, si cede prima" sussurrò. Gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

Dino gli afferrò i capelli mori, gli forzò le labbra intrecciando la lingua con quella dell'altro.

Kyoya si slacciò il kimono e sporse il capo, lasciandosi sfuggire un mugolio, mentre l'altro continuava a violare la sua bocca con baci sempre più profondi.

Dino gli avvolse un braccio attorno ai fianchi, lo sollevò e lo portò a stendersi sul suo cappotto. Lo guardò dall'alto, si leccò le labbra e prese la frusta tra le mani.

"Te la ricordi?" chiese.

"Sia lei che le mie manette. Come potrei dimenticarle?" domandò Kyoya, sfilandosi i boxer.

Dino la fece schioccare in terra, sorrise e si piegò verso il più giovane.

"Ho scoperto il suo uso più piacevole, grazie a te".

SI tolse la maglietta e si slacciò i pantaloni.

Kyoya afferrò la punta della frusta, la mordicchiò e la succhiò, sentendo il sapore del cuoio.

"You're welcome, teacher" sussurrò imitando l'accento inglese.

Dino rise, lasciò cadere la frusta e si tolse i pantaloni, si sfilò i boxer e baciò Kyoya. Gli avvolse il petto con un braccio, facendolo aderire a sé.

"E hai anche imparato l'inglese. Non potevo sperare di meglio" scherzò.

Kyoya ridacchiò e gli mordicchiò il lobo dell'orecchio.

"Ho imparato molto di più" ribatté, mettendogli le gambe lisce intorno alla vita e strinse, strusciando il bassoventre contro di lui, dimenando i glutei.

Dino gemette, ridacchiò e gli scompigliò i capelli.

"Non ad avere pazienza, noto".

Lo baciò fino a mozzargli il fiato ed entrò dentro di lui con un solo movimento.

Kyoya strofinò con il capo sul pavimento e fremette, muovendosi lentamente verso l'altro.

DIno prese a muoversi con spinte lente e continue, teneva i capelli mori del ragazzo con una mano e i suoi fianchi sottili con l'altra.

Kyoya muoveva le labbra, ansimando di piacere, dibattendo i fianchi, stringendo con forza con le gambe, spostando il capo per farsi spostare la testa, sentendolo penetrare sempre più a fondo, ma sempre lentamente.

Dino rise roco nel suo orecchio, tastò fino a recuperare la frusta e ne porse un'estremità a Kyoya.

"Cosa ti ho insegnato?" sussurrò, roco.

Kyoya la utilizzò per legarsi i polsi, i muscoli tesi, l'eccitazione sempre crescente.

"Non fermatevi ora, _sensei_ " disse con voce intensa e roca.

Il suo petto si alzava e abbassava, un rivolo di sudore solcò la sua pelle diafana.

Dino ansimava ritmicamente, spingendosi dentro di lui con movimenti decisi. Gli morse il labbro, lo leccò e lo succhiò. Scese a mordicchiargli un capezzolo, sentiva l'erezione pulsare e socchiuse gli occhi color dell'oro

Kyoya s'infilò in bocca un anello di plastica, bloccandosi la lingua in fuori e il suo urlo risuonò simile a un alto gemito prolungato, venne facendo scivolare lo sperma lungo le sue gambe e sul cappotto di Cavallone.

Dino gemette, venne dentro il ragazzo e gli ricadde addosso, con il volto sulla spalla e gli occhi socchiusi, ansimava a mezza-bocca.

Kyoya sputò l'anello di plastica e avvolse le braccia intorno a Dino, i polsi ancora bloccati dalla frusta.

< Gli si sono voluti dieci anni per domarmi, quando sarebbe bastata la sua passione per riuscirci > pensò.

 


End file.
